Hero
The 'Hero 'team is a Mad City team that up to 6 people in a server can select in order to get powerful abilities to defeat Criminals, but players that own the VIP Gamepass can join the hero team even if it is full(has 6 or more players). Players on the Hero team can choose between 7 different heroes, all with a different ability, and all heroes have a chance of dropping a Crystal when killed, that can be picked up by Criminals. If a criminal picks up a hero crystal, the criminal who picked it up will have the same powers as the hero that the crystal was dropped from. Heroes spawn at the Hero Base, which is located by the volcano. as of February 23rd, 2019.]] Hotrod is a speedy hero that has the ability to run quickly. As Hotrod loses health, the running speed decreases. Hotrod can also punch faster than any other team. Inferno is a hero with the ability to shoot out fireballs that deal 20 damage upon hitting a criminal. Inferno is able to shoot 6 fireballs, with a 0.5-second break in between them, until the player has to recharge their fireballs. Infernos fireballs do AOE damage, which means they deal damage to players even if it's not a direct hit. Proton is a laser-vision hero that can shoot laser beams out of theireyes, which will do 35 damage per hit. Proton will be able to shoot 2 laser beams, with a 1-second break in between them, until they have to recharge their laser beams. Proton's beams do AOE damage, which means they deal damage to players even if it's not a direct hit. Vanta is a dark hero that can rapidly fire dark energy, which will do 15 damage per hit. Vanta is able to rapidly shoot 20 dark energy upon recharging. Voltron is an electric hero that can cast beams of thunder at enemies, which will do 6 damage per hit. Voltron will be able to fire 50 electricity bolts before having to recharge them. Phantom is a hero that can shoot out green explosive bolts, which deal 30 damage upon hitting a player. Phantom will be able to fire 4 phantom beams before having to recharge. Phantoms bolts do AOE damage, which means they deal damage to players even if its not a direct hit. Frostbite is an ice hero that can shoot out ice shards, which will do 20 damage each upon hitting a player. Frostbite will be able to fire 10 ice shards at players before having to recharge them. * Sometimes, when a criminal kills a hero, the hero will drop a crystal. The criminal can press E when in range of the crystal to obtain the abilities of the hero they killed becoming a supervillain. * Even before the 03/23/19 update, the Phantom hero was obtainable in the game under a different name, Dutchman, which was not considered a hero due to the requirement of completing the Pirate Ship Quest, which could only be completed by criminals. To obtain his powers, you had to complete the pirate challenge. This challenge now gives $10,000 upon completion instead. * The 6 player limit can be bypassed by having the VIP gamepass. *February 23rd: added 2 new heroes, Frostbite and Phantom. Category:Heroes Category:Teams